Sacrifice
by JediCharlotte
Summary: " I offer myself as sacrifice." An unknown woman sacrifices herself for a god and teaches him of love and despair. Loki/OC


**Summary: **" I offer myself as sacrifice." An unknown woman sacrifices herself for a god and teaches him of love and despair.

**Prologue **

The crowd was baying for his blood. They growled and snarled like the rabid monster they claimed him to be. Now he stood before them, his chains dragging with the weight of his crimes. A fallen prince, ever more the out cast he'd always thought himself to be. He would not deny them their anger, their thirst for blood spilled. By rights he should have died an age ago. A Jotun imp, the knowledge still stung. No wonder Thor, the mighty golden Thor had always been favoured. It settled sourly on the thoughts of this fallen royal that his efforts, his want to prove himself worthy had always been for naught. No matter how much he proved himself the better, the smarter, Odin would never have a Jotun sit on the throne. He should have died and now the mistake was being righted. The death of the prince that should never had been.

There would be no royal funeral, not for him and why should there be. He was no royal after all. A traitor. A monster. There were many ways he could describe himself, many words that followed his footsteps, non were pleasant. The god of mischief and lies, the reveller in chaos, and what of it. With such a title what did they expect of him. He'd been set up for failure from the beginning and he knew it. The dark prince they had called him, the deceiver and trickster. They had never looked upon him with more than contempt and suspicion.

The crowd hissed their hate at him as he passed them and Sif stiffened in preparation, she was there more for his protection than theirs. He knew not why though. There was no other fate for him than death, there was no getting around it and he knew it. But Loki, for once in his life, was not looking for an escape. At least not one that the guards where no doubt preparing for. No he welcomed death, death would mean the end of trying to prove himself to a father that never cared. His only regret, his truest sorrow, was for that of his mother. Frigga had always loved him, in her eyes he deserved no different treatment. Thor was not favoured over him, his talents were encouraged not feared, she was the only one that he held any care for. She would mourn his death, no doubt the only one that would.

Defeated he moved forward with the tug of his chains. Muzzled like an animal he could do little more than glare at his accusers, but even he had not the heart for that. The amphitheatre was filled to the brim, and all to see his sentencing. Kill a few midgardians and people started to notice you. He should have thought of it sooner, bitter laughter would have spilled forth but for the muzzle preventing it. He detested himself, not for the killing, not really, but for falling into that creatures trap. He detested Thor for letting him fall into the darkness and he detested himself for breaking.

Heavy hands pushed him down onto the cold flagstones. Even the very rock seemed to bite at him. Asgard was no longer an home. Hands roughly force his eyes upwards and they sort rest on his condemner. The man who started it all. The man who 'rescued' a Jotun outcast only to mould him into an outcast of Asgard. Maybe he should be the god of lies or perhaps of secrets.

As if sensing the trials beginning the crowd quietened.

"Loki Odinson. You kneel before me, before Asgard to atone for crimes committed." What followed was a list of his many discretions. Wrongfully taking the throne, intent to kill Thor, the list was quite a lengthy one. Perhaps he should feel proud of the sheer amount of chaos he accomplished but all he felt was dispassion and anger. They had caused this not him, they had made him into this. " Today you face judgement." From the corner of his eyes he noted the movement of his fathers hand, of Odins hand. He did not need turn to know that the executioner had moved behind him. " Will anyone speak on your behalf."

" Great All-father." Thor's voice boomed out over the amphitheatre. " I will speak. Loki was lost. He knew not what he did. He is good of heart, it can be seen in his remorse." Loki glared at his former 'brother'. His attempted to sway Odin wouldn't hold, that much was certain. He had accepted his death and Thor should have done too. He would not take this from him. " He is my brother, he did not mean the harm he caused."

The great Odin stared down at his first born, face impassive. Next to him Frigga looked on with despair in her heart. Rumour said that she had the power of foresight and as such it was a partial truth. Frigga did have the power of foresight but it could not be controlled and there was no certainty to what she saw. Sometimes they came to her as shadows, vague feelings and scenes. Sometimes they were so detailed that she believed herself in another time altogether. Her countenance, her silence told him this was the latter. She had seen this and as such it was definite. There would be death in this place.

In a moment of emotion his eyes sought out his mothers, but she would not meet him. She stared out into the crowed sea of Asgardians, her focus elsewhere than her wayward son. It seemed that for one he had disappointed her and as such his life was no longer worth the air he breathed. He would at least be gracious in death as he was not in life.

" Thor Odinson, your defence has been noted." Odins voice rang out.

" But All-father-"

" It has been noted." His former brother floundered, it was rare that Odin should speak so to his favoured son and as such Loki could glean a little pleasure from the display. Perhaps Odins opinion of the golden child had been temper as of late with his attack on Jotun. Perhaps he had finally seen how reckless he could be, but it was of little matter now not matter how he had always been the one to point out this flaw in Thor.

" Loki Odinson. The evidence has been heard, it leaves me no choice." Green eyes flickered closed. So this was to be it. _I am sorry mother._

" Your sentence is to be de-"

The silence was broken and from the crowd a voice cried out. " Wait, All-father wait." There was a pleading tone that verged on the emotional, but despite this it was clear and that of a woman. Loki had been with few women but non would dare interrupt the All-father on his behalf. He would not be surprised if those that he'd known would be celebrating the death of the fallen prince.

His chains, pulled taught by the guards prevented him from seeing anything but the back of the young woman that had spoken. Her dress was plain but of fine quality. It was white with the shadow of embroidery, long and laced in a manner that indicated she had a handmaiden. A woman of some class then. This was further implied by the pilling of her hair. It was long and dark, no where near his dark locks but more a deep mahogany. It was riddled with plaits that were woven through and about each other. Again not the most intricate style he had ever seen but not one of a servant.

Cautiously he watched as she walked and kneeled before the All-father. A curiosity in itself because women rarely were bidden to kneel. She had walked with purpose and confidence, what ever it was she wanted to say she was determined to do it.

"I offer myself as sacrifice." Nothing could have prepared him for that. How dare she, how could she, who did she even think she was? How dare she take his final gift from him. Why was it that all hardships fell on him, why was he always condemned when he was nearly free. He struggled with the anger that coursed though his veins but the swift sharp pull of his chains stilled him.

The gathered held their breath with expectance. It was true the life of another could be offered to atone for crimes committed but it was no light matter. The sacrifice must be willing and of sound mind and heart. In all the ages of Asgard it had only happened once and that had been for the truest of loves. But he held no love for this woman, he didn't know her and if this was what she deemed as appropriate behaviours he was certain he would not want to. He had his share of impulsive people and no good came of it.

" Why would you give your life for this coward!" It seemed her announcement had given the crowd confidence and many voiced joined that of the questioner in concession.

It was then he caught his first glimpse of her. She was a small thing of light frame, her features were more of Vanahemir than Asgard but as such held no outstanding beauty. Yet she appeared ethereal, as though her very skin glowed, it was slight, more of a shimmer but he could see it. But what stood out most to him was her eyes. They swirled with purple so deep they almost appeared black but when the light caught it they gleamed royal.

" I would give my life because all deserve a second chance, you have condemned him for his talents, condemned him for ambitions and although I accept he has done wrong I would not see him die for that of which he had only known. I would give him that second chance and for that I give you..." She turned back to Odin and knelt once again on the stone, "...Odin my life in exchange fir Loki Odinson. May his crimes be forgiven as is Asgardian law."

With a moment of hesitation the judgement was decreed. " So be it."

" Let it be known that on this day for the crime committed by Loki Odinson the sentence is death. Upon death your crimes will be atoned and you will be freed of our judgement. Speak your name child so the accused may know that who would see him live."

Her voice was clear and steady, it neither shook nor wavered. " Eiradis Fídardottir."

They were the last words spoken by the woman who had yet to even look at him. As such she was led to stand in front of those gathered as the sword was thrust through her heart. Her death was swift and as her body lay prone against the stone, the blood staining it the colour of the brightest rubies all Loki could feel was rage. It burned him and his eyes alighted with it. He should have been pleased with the chaos, the very crowd looked on with faces torn between horror and outrage. They would have seen him bleed as she had done and now they would be force to accept his freedom. He could do as he wished, they could say nothing about his past crimes and for them they could not condemn him. He should had been revelling in their turmoil and yet it was not so. Who did she think she was, what had given her the right?

~oOo~

**This is a trial run. If people are interested I will continue the story...if not I'll umm hide. **


End file.
